Sugar, Spice and Everything nice
by Michaelssw0rd
Summary: A powerpuff girls au Merlin crack fic that the fandom never needed.


_Sugar, spice, and everything nice: these were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect obedient sorcerer… but Professor Pendragon accidently added an extra ingredient to the concoction._

 _Chemical X._

 _Thus, Merlin- the warlock- was born._

 _Using his ultra-magical powers, Merlin has dedicated his life to fighting crime and the forces of evil._

 _…_ _And annoying Arthur._

* * *

The city of Camelot. With everyone going about their busy days, walking towards the busy buses, taking them to their busy work. It promised to be a fine day. Everyone was far too busy to be causing any problems whatsoever today.

Except… what was that? Was that yet another monster attacking the people living near the forest, and making its way towards the town hall? A monster with wings and breathing fire? Wait… was that a _dragon_? Yes. Yes it was.

Somebody better call Merlin.

* * *

"Merlin." Arthur called out when he heard the ringing phone. "It's the Hotline. Probably for you." When he received no answer he called out again, louder. "Merlin?" Still no response.

"Merlin." He got up, gritting his teeth, and banged open the door to the warlock's room.

Merlin was lying face down in his bed, sleeping.

"Merlin," he picked up a pillow- actually one of the several- littering the carpet, and threw it across the room with perfect aim to hit the stupid warlock's head.

Merlin jerked up, tangled in sheets and completely ruffled, looking like a bewildered cat, and looked around in confusion.

"What?" He finally managed to spot Arthur and give him a shocked look. Arthur assumed the ringing hotline wasn't doing him any favors.

"Hotline." Arthur said pointedly.

Merlin groaned and fell back into bed, pretended to fall asleep again. The Professor just rolled his eyes. Knowing Merlin would sort it out, he left the room.

Sure enough, a few minutes later he heard the door of Merlin's room creak open and grumpy footsteps- because yes, Merlin could make footsteps convey emotions- go towards the main hall.

"Yes."

"Yeah I am listening."

"Again?"

"Alright I will be there. Hang on."

"You're welcome."

Steps came towards Arthur's lab and then Merlin's head appeared in the door.

"Trouble?" Arthur asked, smiling.

"Kind of." Merlin raised his eyes skyward.

"That bad huh." He grinned while tinkering with his equipment.

"It's Kilgharrah." Merlin sighed.

"The dragon? Didn't you deal with him just last week?"

"I did. He probably is just bored. He doesn't have company and tends to get lonely, the poor thing." Merlin talked about a fire breathing massive dragon like it was a little kitten.

"You're ridiculous. You do know that he is currently creating mayhem and instilling the fear of hell in the hearts of peaceful citizen right?"

"Oh don't exaggerate. He is just having a bit of fun."

"If a bit of fun involves destroying buildings… then yeah."

"Ugh whatever. I am going! I am still exhausted from dealing with that stupid griffin last night. Can't Camelot give me a break for once?"

"That's bad attitude… for someone who claims to be a protector of the city."

"I didn't choose to be one." Merlin glared at him.

"There is breakfast and coffee on the table if that helps." Merlin looked so miserable, but he brightened considerably at mention of coffee.

"You are the best." Merlin claimed happily before leaving.

"I know." Arthur smiled indulgently.

It would probably make Merlin reach Kilgharrah ten minutes later than planned, but Merlin needed the sustenance and the town could deal with the dragon for another few minutes.

Anyway, Merlin was right. The poor thing did deserve to have a little fun.

* * *

"Kilgharrah." Merlin called out, when he saw the massive beast in front of him, stopping his magically enhanced speed bike as close as he dared.

The dragon startled at the mention of his name and turned slowly, menacingly.

"Ah. The young warlock. So we meet again." There was an almost smile on his face, and the sorcerer just rolled his eyes.

"I see your flair for dramatics hasn't waned till now."

"I do not know what you mean. Know little one, that today, the victory would be mine."

"Do we have to go through this again?"

"Yes." The ancient creature raised his head, getting ready to spit fire and burn Merlin along with half a building. Merlin was too tired for this. Reaching out for his core of magic he let it grow, and reach his eyes and voice, tinting his vision green.

" _Stop._ " Merlin-the dragon lord- said.

Kilgharrah stopped suddenly, looking angry at his inability to continue on against the order.

" _That's enough for one day. You have caused enough destruction._ " The dragon lord kept speaking in the ancient tongue, and the creature, unable to resist the pull of the power much older and greater than his, bowed his head.

" _Sit._ "

Merlin let his eyes soften, and moved a few steps ahead, to lightly rest his hand on the dragon's snout. He purred.

"I know you are lonely." Merlin said, every inch the compassionate father one could hope for. "I know you are bored. But destroying property and scaring innocent people isn't the way to deal with it."

"But… Merlin…" The dragon almost whined, puffs of smoke coming out of his nose.

"No buts." He warned, and the Kilgharrah got quiet. There was no use fighting against power of Merlin's commands.

"Don't do it again. Next time, I won't just coddle you. Understood?" He waited for the dragon to nod, and then moved away.

" _Go now. Live in the forest in peace. Do not cause harm to those who can't defend themselves and no harm would come to you. May the Gods protect you._ " Merlin let the power magnify his voice, every word an order. It won't stick for long. The ancient magic that flowed in the blood of the dragon would soon overcome it. But it would do for now. He needed sleep, not a battle with a fire breathing monster.

The dragon stepped back a few feet, and then spread its magnificent wings, and took flight.

The warlock sighed and walked back to his bike, stepped on the gas and let his magic flow into the engine, sparking up green streaks of light all around it, until it emitted a roar, and started moving with inhuman speed.

Inevitably, the thrill of the ride chased away the last of Merlin's exhaustion, and he threw his head back and laughed, as he took the longer route back home.

* * *

"We need to find Kilgharrah a mate." Merlin declared as soon as he entered home. Dr. Pendragon was sitting on the couch, researching on his laptop.

"A mate?" Arthur raised his eyebrows and looked up.

"Yep. He is going to be insufferable if we don't."

"I will see what I can do." And the good Doctor went back to typing away.

Merlin collapsed on the couch and stared at Arthur for a solid ten minutes.

"Arthur?"

"Hmm." He replied without looking up.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for a mate for your dragon, like you asked."

"Any luck?"

"Sort of. There is a promising lead to a white dragon… Aithusa she's called. I am figuring out the details right now."

"That was fast."

"Yes." He said and then continued to ignore Merlin.

Another few minutes pass and then,

"Arthur?"

"Hmm."

"I am bored."

"Weren't you sleepy earlier?"

"I was, but not anymore."

"I don't have the responsibility of entertaining you."

"But you created me. You need to fulfil my wishes too now… Daddy."

That made Arthur look up, horrified.

"Never say that again." Arthur spluttered, while Merlin started laughing hysterically.

"Your face." He got out in between his guffaws. "You should see your face."

"You…" Arthur seemed at loss for words, "Are the worst sorcerer I know." He completed indignantly.

"I am the only sorcerer you know." Merlin replied, still smiling.

"Not only. I know Mordred."

"Oh… and he is better than me?"

"Right now? Definitely."

"Let's wait for the next time he tries to take over the world." Merlin pouted.

As if on cue, there was a shrill tone of the phone ringing.

"Hotline." Arthur piped, deliberately teasing.

"Not again." Merlin groaned, collapsing back on sofa.

"But you were bored? Isn't this fun?"

"You have a warped definition of fun, you know that?"

"Merlin, the ringing is giving me a headache."

"Good."

"Merlin… go pick up the phone. It's an emergency."

"No."

"Merlin… now _you_ are giving me a headache."

"Good."

"Ugh. What do you want?"

"I want you to take back your words."

"Alright. Mordred is not better than you."

"And…?" Merlin waited.

"And you are not the worst sorcerer I know." Arthur conceded.

"That's more like it." Merlin chirped and got up to pick the phone.

"You are, still, the most disobedient little shit I have ever known." Arthur muttered under his breath.

"I heard that." Merlin called out.

"Good." Arthur concluded, and finally as the shrill ringing stopped, he focused back on what he was doing on his laptop.

"Yes Uther." Merlin said on phone.

"Damn it."

"No… no it's nothing."

"I was just talking to myself."

"Does he have nothing better to do?"

"Whatever. I will be right there. Just, let the knights handle him till then."

"Good luck."

Merlin turned back and looked at Arthur accusingly.

"Mordred is magically hypnotizing people for fun." He pouted.

"Go stop him. Why are you glaring at me?"

"It's your fault."

"How so?"

"You mentioned his name. It brings bad juju."

This caused the rare event that was Arthur throwing his head back and laughing.

"You are ridiculous Merlin. Now shoo, go and stop your nemesis from terrorizing innocent people."

"I don't want to. I am sleepy." He whined.

"Weren't you bored just a few minutes ago?"

"You are the worst Daddy ever." Merlin exclaimed just to watch Arthur splutter.

"And you are the worst defender of town to have ever existed."

"Eh. It could do a lot worse. It could've had you as its head of defense… Oh wait. It does!"

"There. I just paid an outrageous sum to transfer another dragon into this small town. For your happiness. Now go be a good little warlock and save the city."

"Yes Professor." Merlin grumbled, because even though he would never admit it out loud, battling Mordred was always sort of fun.

* * *

When Merlin reached Mordred tower, it was to find the maniac warlock standing on the podium – and seriously, who even has podiums on their towers- cackling,

"Yes. Go on. Fight each other to death. Fight to pledge allegiance to your master. Master Mordred. Only the winners deserve to live and be by my side. Make me proud."

On the ground near the entrance to the tower, something like two dozen people were holding sticks and fighting each other. They looked nowhere near vicious enough to kill the each other anytime soon… cuts and scratches were all they had to worry about- yet. Hypnotism made people slow and sluggish, especially when the spell caster was not particularly strong and had his power diluted by using it on many people.

This was about creating drama and flair, not causing actual damage. Figures- Merlin had always known Mordred was a drama queen.

Rolling his eyes, Merlin summoned up the power from his core and let it build. Before acting though, he called out,

"Mordred. Stop this."

Mordred startled where he was standing, and then turned towards Merlin looking positively gleeful.

"So the infamous Merlin finally appeared. I had been waiting for you."

"You know. I have a phone. If you miss me, all you have to do is call. There really is no need to bully civilians."

"Maybe," he mused, "but this is far more effective don't you think? And more entertaining too."

"I said…" Merlin raised his voice, "Stop. This."

"Make me." Mordred taunted.

Finally, done with discussion, Merlin let the magic flow out of his veins and towards the hapless people beating each other with sticks. He was stronger than Mordred by far, and it didn't take much till he had overpowered his evil counterpart's compulsion and the people sagged to the ground.

"You must see how pointless this is." Merlin stated calmly.

"But how long can you maintain this counter… how much time can you waste."

"What do you plan to accomplish by still keeping them under your spell when they aren't even doing anything."

Mordred shrugged, "It's annoying you. Good enough for me."

"Please. Let's discuss this."

"Okay." Mordred agreed, which was nothing if not suspicious, "Let's talk."

The door to Mordred tower suddenly opened. Merlin gaped. He had never been allowed to step into it before.

Tentatively, still keeping some of his strength focused on the people outside, he stepped in. The door whirred shut behind him. Sensing the magical core of Mordred, Merlin followed it. The tower was dark and frankly, disturbing. With dust covering most surfaces and moss and plants growing on the walls. The upkeep of the place was terrible. Merlin was disappointed in the other sorcerer. It didn't take much magic to keep a place clean. Maybe he just liked it this way. This level disarray had to be deliberate.

After climbing up two flights of stairs, Merlin felt like he was close to where Mordred was, the tug of his power was strong. Just across the door probably. He turned the knob and entered.

With a loud clanging sound, suddenly a cage made of bars dropped around him. Instinctively Merlin reached out to grasp the bars and flinched back when they burned him.

Iron!

In front of him, Mordred appeared, wearing a smug smile.

"Look at that. The invincible warlock, protector of Camelot, finally defeated."

Merlin glared at him angrily, "I would hardly call this a defeat. It's only a matter of time till I get out of this."

"Maybe," Mordred allowed, "But by then, your beloved Mayor would be dead, along with your Head of defense… and this town would be ruled by the cruel and beautiful Lady Morgana, with me as her right hand. All would be as it should be, and you won't be needed anymore."

"Morgana." Merlin gasped.

"Yes," Mordred laughed, "You really are very gullible aren't you. So quick to come to the rescue of unfortunate hypnotized citizens. Lady Morgana knows you too well. Her plans always work."

Damn it. Merlin should have known there was an ulterior motive behind it. Mordred was stupid, so were his schemes most of the times, but if Morgana was behind this… then the plan had to be diabolical. Merlin had been a fool not to think about that.

Morgana was Arthur's half-sister, and as much his evil counterpart as Mordred was Merlin's. She was always planning to dethrone Uther and take his place, but they always figured out a way to stop her. This time would be the same, if Merlin could have any say in this.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to go help my Mistress execute double homicide."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Pendragon residence, things got a little heated.

The hotline rang about ten minutes after Merlin left, and Arthur, as usual ignored it for a while before realizing there was no one else to pick it. Grudgingly he moved and picked it up,

"Hello. Sorry Merlin is busy right now. Leave a message."

"Hello little brother." A sinister voice said from the other end and Arthur froze.

"Morgana!"

"Yes." A laugh, then, "Long time no see darling one. Won't you come visit?"

"How did you get access to the hotline?"

"Oh come now. You aren't that dumb. There is only one way to get access to this phone…."

"You're at the Mayor House…"

"I am at the Mayor House…"

They both spoke at once and then Morgana started tittering.

"Morgana… What have you done with Father?"

"Our dear father is alive… at least for now. Soon he would wish he wasn't though."

"You… how can you do this? He is your father."

"Oh please! I didn't call for a lecture. I called because I want you to get here within ten minutes, or our dear father won't live to see your face one last time."

"You are insane."

"Time is a ticking my dear. Tick tock."

And with that Arthur heard the phone click off and the shrill dial tone took over. Arthur stood frozen for a few minutes, his mind whirling. More than anything he wanted Merlin to help, but Merlin was busy somewhere else.

Wait.

Damn it.

Merlin was heading into a trap. Most likely already caught in one. Once again he cursed Merlin's inability to keep a cell phone- ' _my magic doesn't like it'_ , he always whined whenever Arthur suggested it – leaving Arthur no choice other than to head out to the Mayor House alone… knowingly walking into a trap himself.

His sister did not give empty threats. She would kill- or grievously maim- Uther just to prove she meant it when she warned him. Arthur started running towards his garage, the doors opening when he got close to them, and rushed towards his car.

Red, sleek, and the fastest thing the town had, other than Merlin's bike- ' _you can't compare technology with magic Merlin,_ ' he always argued, to which the sorcerer commented, ' _Yeah you're right. Technology is far too inferior to merit a comparison'_ \- Arthur climbed into Excalibur and speeded towards where Morgana had Uther captive. On good day… it took a fifteen minutes to drive there. It took Arthur eight today.

Pulling his car into parking, not even bothering with closing the door or locking it, the Doctor darted across the parking and into the building.

"I am here as you asked Morgana, let him go." He cried out as soon as he entered, and kept running in the direction of his father's office, where the hot line telephone usually sat.

Banging open the door, he came across the sight of Morgana wearing dark green skin tight dress, black heels, and a crazed expression on her face, sitting on the table with her legs crossed and dangling in the air. In front of her, Uther was tied to a chair, his mouth stuffed with a handkerchief and he was trying desperately to cringe away from the knife his daughter kept running across his face and neck.

It was his eyes that glued Arthur on the spot though. They were full of pain.

Every time Morgana attempted to usurp the position of Uther and tried to kill him, it broke something in Uther. Arthur desperately wanted to help his father somehow, but he didn't know what he could do. Morgana was full of hatred and not willing to listen to reason.

"Stop." Arthur shouted, and Morgana slowly lowered her knife and tilted her head to look at Arthur, her lips curling into a smile.

"Ah. Brother. You are here. Now the fun can begin."

"You can stop this Morgs. You know you don't want to kill us. Whatever you want, please, we will give it to you."

The words only served to infuriate her more, as they usually did. Arthur still couldn't help but try every time. She jumped down from the table and started pacing angrily.

"Oh. So now you know what I want? You don't know anything at all. He…"she pointed her knife towards Uther angrily, "and you. I hate you both. Your deaths would bring me nothing but pleasure."

"We love you…"

"Shut up." She screamed. "Shut up, shut up, shut up. You don't send people you love to mental asylums. You don't call them crazy." She looked demented as she screamed at Arthur, waving her knife.

"Sister…" Arthur took a step forward only to raise his hands and stop in his tracks when she pointed her blade at him threateningly, "We only wanted to help. You need help."

"Help. HELP? No, you don't want to help me. You want me to stop embarrassing the family name. The mayor of the town, and the golden defender of the place… you don't want to be associated with someone like me now, do you? So you sent me away. Don't you worry dear, soon you won't be alive to feel ashamed anymore."

"That's not what I said. Please Morgana, I am begging you."

"Hush now. I think he is here…" A rare genuine small smile appeared on Morgana's face and without even turning Arthur knew that Mordred had entered the room.

"Hello Mistress." Arthur turned around to see the sorcerer bow his head.

"Where is Merlin?" Arthur asked, dread pooling in his stomach. Sure Merlin was stronger than Mordred, but if he was here now, that might mean that Merlin… no, that can't be…

"Relax Doctor. Your pet sorcerer is alive. He just is going to be… too late."

"Too late for what?"

"This," Morgana said sweetly, and when he turned, he was hit with a vase on his head and collapsed on the ground.

Uther struggling with his bonds and shouting was the last thing he saw before darkness enveloped his vision.

* * *

Merlin was stuck.

The bars of cold iron made it impossible for him to touch them without causing him excruciating burning pain. What was worse was, it also made it impossible for him to do magic on the cage or inside it. All of his power was completely confined in this small four by four feet area.

Tired of struggling, and his arms a mess of burns, he carefully sank down and hugged his knees. Uther needed his help. Arthur needed his help, and he was useless because he had been distracted.

 _This was the great might of Merlin,_ he thought sarcastically, _Emrys, the very source of magic, the last Dragon Lord, and the savior of the town, rendered impotent by trickery._

Oh!

Dragon Lord. He was the dragon lord. How had he forgotten that?

There was still hope.

Merlin closed his eyes and reached into his core, and then let the essence of the Dragon Lords in his blood strengthen him and broaden his gaze. He let his senses search and search until they found what they were looking for.

"Kilgharrah." He said, sitting in the iron confine but his consciousness standing in front of the mighty dragon.

"Young Warlock." He acknowledged.

"I need your help." Merlin cut to the chase, not knowing how long his consciousness could last outside his body.

"And why should I help you… when you have done nothing but thwart all of my plans."

"It would be fun. You can destroy and cause mayhem. Isn't that would you like doing?"

"I distinctly remember you ordering me just a few hours back, to go back and not cause any more destruction." The dragon turned away from him. Merlin could not believe it, the great beast was in a sulk.

"You are sulking." He pointed out.

"And you are staying beyond your welcome. Go away warlock. I do not want to help the likes of you."

"I could always order you." He threatened.

Kilgharrah snorted, "You cannot control me when you are in this state. If you doubt it, you are welcome to try."

Merlin did not need to try, he could feel his magic being restricted, and his Dragon Lord Powers stretched thin. Still, this was his only hope.

"Let's make a deal."

"You have nothing of interest to me."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure. What if I promise you I will get you a mate? A female dragon. So you won't have to be alone any longer."

The dragon turned to him, his eyes blazing in anger. He opened his mouth and spit fire. When he spoke, he was angrier than Merlin had ever seen him,

"Don't jest warlock. You have not seen my wrath till now."

"I am not jesting. I give you my word as a Dragon Lord. You help me now, and I will make sure you are not alone any more. You can claim my life if I fail."

He desperately hoped Arthur had made headway about getting Aithusa to Camelot. He was betting everything on this. But desperate times called for desperate measures.

Kilgharrah looked intrigued. Not like he believed Merlin, but like he would like the right to kill him when Merlin's promise eventually fell through.

"Alright little one. You have a deal. What do you need me to do?"

"I am currently captured in Mordred tower in a cage. I require you to break me out of it."

The dragon nodded, spreading his wings and taking flight. Merlin let his awareness spring back towards his body and waited. Ten minutes later he heard the whooshing sounds of the wings. Too late he realized that the giant winged creature would not be able to fit into the room, but before he could worry, there was a deafening thud came from the wall in front of him, which repeated a couple of times. On the fourth time, the concrete gave way and the debris fell into the room, making a huge hole in the wall of the tower, taking away half the roof of the upper story.

Crude, but effective.

Kilgharrah's face appeared in front of him, barely fitting inside the hole, and Merlin breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Hello." He rumbled. Merlin wasn't imagining the smile of pure enjoyment on his face. The dragon really did enjoy destruction. This time he was even given permission for it.

"Hi." Merlin waved lightly.

"Ah. Iron. I can see why you needed my help." Kilgharrah sounded downright gleeful. Merlin wanted to snap at him, but refrained.

"Please."

"Since you asked so nicely," Kilgharrah moved back, and then only his one talon entered the room, and started searching blindly. It came into contact with the cage and then it grabbed two of the bars and pulled.

Just like that, the bars moved and then detached from the cage with a loud screeching sound, and Merlin was free.

"Thanks." He whispered gratefully as he quickly scuttled out.

"You're welcome." The face hovered outside again.

Before Merlin could think any better he hastened to add.

"If I could ask one more little favor?"

Kilgharrah looked like he was having too much fun, so he pretended to consider it.

"Because I feel generous today, and because I am looking forward to dismantling you limb from limb, I will humor you. What do you want?"

Merlin grinned. The bike was good and all, but he needed speed. Anyway, this had been something on the bucket list.

A few minutes later, the Dragon Lord was perched on the back of the Dragon arms around his neck, lying flat on the scales between his wings, as the said appendages opened wide and beat strongly, heading towards the Mayor House.

* * *

"So here is what we are going to do. You are going to sign over the position of Mayor to me. Or you watch your son die." Morgana breathed into Uther's ear, loud enough that Arthur could hear her. "If you comply with my request, I will do you the courtesy of killing you first." She said faux compassion.

Uther just shook his head, and Morgana stood up straighter with a disappointed sigh.

"Over to you dear brother then. You sign over the position of chief of defense to Mordred and you won't have to see Uther dying. The town cannot be worth all this?"

"Are you even listening to yourself? This is democracy. It's not a throne that can be just signed over." Tied to a chair, immobilized, Arthur felt fear creep up on him, but he won't give in. Not yet. Merlin would be so disappointed in him if he couldn't hold his own until he got here. And get here, he will. If there was one person he could always count on, it was his warlock.

It was just a matter of time.

"Oh but it can. Just sign the papers, and leave the rest to me."

"No." Arthur stated resolutely.

"You're going to regret this." She uttered sweetly.

In a blink, she was near Uther, and let the blade finally, finally, break skin. She made a deep gash on his arm, the blood spilling out fast and soaking the torn cloth. The Mayor tried to keep his scream in check- the gag in his mouth helped- but a weak whimper fell from his lips anyway.

Arthur closed his eyes in defeat. Where was Merlin? He would better hurry up.

"Your turn now father. Do you want to sign?" Her voice was honeyed when she smiled at her father, like she was asking about if he wanted to have a cup of tea.

Uther looked over at Arthur with wide questioning eyes, full of regret and sorrow. Arthur shook his head. He could take any amount of pain Morgana felt like dolling out. Defeated, Uther shook his head again. Arthur could sense he won't be able to refuse another time. He needed to do something fast, but he was completely restrained, and Mordred was standing at the door anyway, making any kind of escape unlikely.

"No? Okay then. Happy times for me. I finally get to mark up my brother. Now, where should I make the cut?" She mused, while running her blade across Arthur's skin. "Here?" She glided it slowly across his neck, "No. That's too quick," she ran it down his arm, "too boring," and then brought it to his face and smirked in victory.

"Yes. That's where." She put the sharp end of the knife on his cheek, "for everyone to see."

The steel dug into his skin, stinging, and Arthur clenched his teeth, determined to not give Morgana the satisfaction of making a sound.

A crash suddenly jolted the building, making Morgana recoil. She stood up and looked towards the window on the side, Mordred, Uther and Arthur followed her gaze. Another thud, and the whole wall collapsed, leaving a cloud of dust.

When the dust settled a few moments later, Merlin- bless him, he was a sight for sore eyes- strode in, coughing.

 _So dramatic._

Arthur smiled despite the situation. Merlin waved his hand in front of his face and looked around, eyes widening when he noticed the state of the Pendragon senior and junior, before moving away to focus on the threat.

Morgana looked extremely agitated, and Mordred looked shocked and upset.

"How did you break free?" He demanded.

"I had help." Merlin replied cryptically, looking behind him at something obscured from their sight.

In response, he was met with a ball of blue light hastily thrust his way, which Merlin blocked lazily.

"You would have to do better than that to stop me." Merlin taunted.

"Mistress. You finish what you started. I will delay him." Mordred screamed at Morgana who still stood frozen on spot. When she startled out of her reverie and started moving towards Uther with intent.

"No. I don't think so." The warlock stated calmly.

Then he raised both his hands forward, closed his eyes, and pushed. Green energy started flowing out of his hands, and for a few minutes it looked like nothing happened. Slowly though, and then faster than any of them could understand, vines started growing out of the floor and through the walls, crawling towards the evil sorcerer and his mistress. They tried to run, to break free, but the vines were too strong and within minutes they were wrapped around, tied as surely and tightly as their prisoners had been till now.

Morgana was screaming murder, and Mordred kept trying to use magic to free himself, but both were completely defeated and helpless. Merlin stood there admiring his work for a while until Arthur interrupted,

"Merlin. If you are done spacing out, we are some of us bound here?"

"Oh." He startled, "Yes of course." He rushed towards Arthur but he shook his head and pointed towards Uther first.

Making quick work of the knots tying him, and taking out the handkerchief from his mouth, Merlin asked him if he was okay. Uther didn't reply, just looked at him with blank eyes. Arthur's heart ached to help, so he cleared his throat meaningfully and Merlin untangled him quickly too.

Arthur got up and came to sit on his knees in front of his father's chair, while Merlin called hospital for Uther, and police for Mordred and Morgana.

"Father! Look at me." Uther turned his gaze towards him, but his mind was somewhere far away.

"Hey. It's okay. We are safe now." He reassured.

"I did not know she would feel this way." He seemed to be talking to himself, but Arthur understood.

"We both didn't. It's not our fault."

"Isn't it?" Uther did not seem to believe him, but he looked like he was back in present and smiled sadly at his son.

The Mayor got up on his feet on shaking legs, and took a few steps towards his daughter, Arthur following right behind to catch him if he stumbled. He had lost quite a lot of blood. Arthur hoped the ambulance would arrive soon.

Uther stood in front of Morgana and looked at her with tears in his eyes. She looked away. He raised his hand and tried to stroke her cheek but she flinched, so he drew his hand back as if burnt.

"I am sorry." He breathed.

"Yeah right."

"I am. If I could change what happened, do it again, make you give me another chance… I would do anything."

"Well freeing me from these vines would be a first step."

"You know I can't do that." He sounded tired and sad.

She snorted. "Yeah. I know. I know that very well."

"You don't need to steal anything. I will give you anything you want. You just have to ask." He pleaded.

"What I want is," Her voice was all venom, "for you to suffer. Your head on a plate. Can you give me that?" She spat on the ground, and Uther stumbled back as if he had been slapped.

Arthur wrapped one of his arm around his father's shoulder and drew him away, nodding at Merlin to take care of stuff, while he settled the Mayor into another room until the authorities arrived, before he joined the warlock back.

Lance and Percival were the officers they sent to take away the offenders, and Merlin helped restrain them and put them in the car.

"Can you please make sure they stay in prison at least a week?" Merlin joked, "I need to sleep sometime you know."

Lance laughed light heartedly, "You got it mate. We will try our best." Waving back as he drove away with the prisoners.

Arthur slumped next to the wall, looking dejected.

"Gaius is on the way too. He will look over Uther in here. Take him to hospital if need be."

"Yeah. Gwen is looking over him for now." Arthur sighed.

"Does your father know how lucky he is to have a secretary as awesome as Gwen?"

Arthur chuckled, "I am sure he does."

There was silence for a few minutes and then Merlin came to sag next to him on the wall and bumped shoulders, "Hey. We won."

"Yeah. We did." Arthur raised his head to look at the sky, "It doesn't feel like it though."

Merlin did not say anything for a while, and when he did, he sounded wise and old, "She did not kill you."

"She tried."

"She always does. But she never kills you. Even though she has every opportunity."

"Fat lot of comfort that is." Arthur huffed.

Beyond all reason though, the thought cheers him up. Morgana might be making excuses for why she was keeping them alive, but deep down, he was sure there was still some love buried in her heart, and he would keep trying to make her see it.

Pushing himself away from the wall, he started walking towards Excalibur. That's when he noticed the half destroyed Mayor House for the first time.

"Uh. You mind if I ride with you?" Merlin said sheepishly when he saw Arthur staring, and he whipped around to stare at Merlin.

"What happened?" He wondered out loud.

"Err, it was Kilgharrah."

"Kilgharrah? As in the dragon?" Arthur's voice rose in pitch until it broke.

"Uh. I can explain. I didn't have a choice."

"Where is your bike?" He asked suddenly.

"Yeah. About that. Can we make a detour to Mordred tower?"

"You should explain yourself. Right now."

"Yes daddy!" Merlin teased, but Arthur would not be derailed by that right now. He needed answers.

After listening to Merlin's insane story he raised his hand and took a deep breath.

"Let me get this straight. You rode a dragon here?"

"Yeah."

"How was it?" Despite himself, he felt extremely curious.

"It was AWESOME." Merlin broke into a wide grin, and then went on a tangent explaining about the wind slapping his face and the feeling of the scales under him and the sheer exhilaration of flying.

Arthur rolled his eyes fondly at the childish behavior and started walking towards his car, Merlin following him while still gushing about his dragon ride.

"Oh by the way, when would Aithusa be here?" Merlin asked all of a sudden.

"Within a day or so." Arthur replied, and then asked suspiciously when Merlin sighed in relief, "Why?"

"No reason." The innocence on his face was completely fake but Arthur let it drop in favor of driving the red car. He took the longer route to the tower, enjoying the thrill that accompanied the speed.

* * *

 _So, once again, the day has been saved, and the Pendragons seriously irritated. Thanks to Merlin. All is well again in the town._

 _Except wait. What is that? Is that the dragon from two days ago destroying properties again? No. Is that_ _ **two**_ _dragons?_

 _Somebody better call Merlin._

* * *

 _A/N:_ _I don't even know what possessed me to write this. But I had fun. Also this was a style of writing I had never tried before so that was fun too. I hope the story made you smile._

 _Please leave reviews. They are my sustenance._


End file.
